


when you look like that i never ever wanted to be so bad

by idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Pining, they're both still famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo/pseuds/idontshaveforsher_yesyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor looks at him, takes in the tired blue eyes and the messy curls, and, without hesitation, takes the coffee he just finished brewing, pours it into a disposable cup and hands it over after putting the lid on it.</p><p>"Here, you need it more than me."</p><p> </p><p>or, the one where connor is an insomniac youtuber working at a coffee shop and troye is a singer who just really needs coffee and they dont know each other but then there's free drinks and jealousy and lots of pining and somehow they still find each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you look like that i never ever wanted to be so bad

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but yaah perhaps i'm gonna post a sequel we'll see
> 
> english is not my first language sorry for any mistakes
> 
> title from wild by troye sivan wow surprise
> 
> russsian translation available here:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4046014

The first time he visits is on a Friday. For some twisted reason Connor didn’t sleep more than a few hours last night and his alarm didn't go off this morning which left him with no time to do his (gratefully freshly washed) hair, which is why he is currently brewing coffee for a queue of business people who need to get their fix of caffeine before going to work with bags under his eyes and a beanie crammed onto his head.

It's around nine when the business people are all at work and he knows he has an hour until they come back on their break. He's just brewing himself a coffee when the door gets pushed open and a young man around twenty comes in, angrily talking to someone on the phone. 

"Fuck Emma I don't care if he's from the label he can't just announce a meeting at eight in the morning when it's at nine thirty! If I'm late then he has to deal with it, I fucking need my coffee and I don't care if- yes I'll hurry just tell that dick I'll be late... Okay bye." 

He smiles at Connor apologetic and orders a plain coffee, the tallest they have, please. 

Connor looks at him, takes in the tired blue eyes and the messy curls, and, without hesitation, takes the coffee he just finished brewing, pours it into a disposable cup and hands it over after putting the lid on it.

"Here, you need it more than me."

The man's eyes widen slightly, but then he shrugs and takes out a wallet. Connor stops him with a movement of his hand.

"Don't. It's on the house."

The other smiles tiredly. 

"Thanks for that."

"Don't worry. And good luck with your meeting." 

They exchange a smile and then the stranger is out the door.

\--

For the rest of the day the man doesn't leave Connor's mind. After working at the shop for over two years he has memorised the regulars at least by their face, if he doesn't greet them with their name, and he is sure the stranger isn’t one. He doesn’t know what makes him so interesting, if it’s his extraordinarily beautiful face, his legs in clad in black skinny jeans, or the question of what a boy around twenty is doing in LA. He heard him talk about a label on the phone, so perhaps he’s a singer, but Connor has never seen anything about him anywhere before.

Regardless of who he is, Connor can’t seem to forget about the man, so he decides to share it with his subscribers by tweeting.

 

@ConnorFranta: saw this really cute guy today and gave him my coffee, I didn’t get his name but fuck he was gorgeous

 

He locks his phone and continues brewing coffee for the now returning business people, his thoughts still lingering with the stranger now and then.

\--

It’s Sunday morning and he actually got some sleep last night, which is why he is feeling rather well. Dan and Tyler started a gossip session after all of the regular early birds had already come to get their drinks and they had some quiet, but he got bored by it a while ago, so he checks twitter only to see his mentions filled with responses to his tweet from Friday. Confused, he clicks on the profile of one of the fans and scrolls down until he comes to a retweet of what he assumes started all the drama.

 

@troyesivan: went to a random coffee shop this morning & the barista gave me free coffee god bless also he was hot af

 

The tweet is followed by a lot of responses similar to,

 

@damnthosecurls: OH MY GOD WHAT IF THAT WAS CONNOR DID YOU SEE THE TWEET

@swaggymary: oh wait what if troye met connor and didn’t realize omg am i the only one who feels the ship sailing itself already??

@frantabanta: wow i ship it like omg they would be adorable #tronnor

 

Connor grins as he sees that his subscribers have already come up with a name for him and this mysterious Troye, when the door opens and a petite woman walks in, side by side with a tall man in a denim jacket and oh, Connor knows him. Of course he does, he thought about no one else for the past two days.

He assumes they’re a couple, seeing as he’s got a hand on the small of her back as he guides her to the counter. A glance towards Dan and Tyler makes it clear that the two are still discussing over someone else’s life, and he moves over to greet them, putting on a polite smile.

The man looks at him for a moment, then his face lights up with realisation and a wide smile appears.

“Hey, thanks for that coffee! I wouldn’t have survived without it!” His voice makes Connor still for a moment, just listening, enjoying the sound, before he straightens up and grins back.

“It was a pleasure.”

The girl looks from one to the other, then clears her throat. “Umm, a black tea to go for me and…” she looks at the man waiting. She’s British, Connor notes.

“A latte for me please. The same you made on Friday?”

Connor nods and the man pays for both of them, so this is probably a date.

He signs them to wait, and then busies himself with brewing the latte when a pair of arms sneaks around his waist.

“You need any help?”

Connor blindly reaches back to slap Tyler’s cheek.

“If you could make a black tea instead of gossiping with Dan, that would be great.” When he hears his friend’s laugh moving away he continues, “What were you talking about, anyway?”

“Oh, you know, just catching up on everybody’s life… checking if there’s any potential boyfriends out there.” Tyler searches for the right tea bag in the shelf behind Connor and slaps his ass in passing.

“Ty, I hope you’re aware of the fact that all our friends except for Joey are straight, and he’s got a boyfriend,” Connor states dryly.

Tyler suddenly stops moving and stares at Connor, then dramatically exclaims, “Connor, _you’re_ gay!”

“Are you implying what- ewww, get _away_ from me!” He’s giggling breathlessly, and when Dan calls over, “Tyler, how the hell did you come to that conclusion? Connor’s as straight as a ruler,” they all double over laughing for half a minute, and when Connor hands the beverages to the still waiting couple he can’t help but give them the widest smile he can possibly manage.

 --

@ConnorFranta: how can you be jealous of someone who was never yours to have anyway?

 

@troyesivan: your laugh makes you light up more beautifully than the prettiest sunset you’ll ever see, and it’s not love but it might as well already be

 --

Most people would probably find it weird to sit at their work place if they’re not working, but Connor likes the scents of coffee and tea and spices and freshly baked goods all mixing together, the soft music in the background and the hum of steady conversation all around him, creating an atmosphere that can only be described as home.

That’s why he’s sitting at a small table at the window on Wednesday afternoon, a steaming mug next to his laptop. He can hear Dan and Tyler bustling around serving customers, but tries to block it out because he should really get done editing this video.

He concentrates on the screen in front of him until voices make him look up, or rather, one voice in particular. His glance shoots up and lands on a now almost familiar figure standing at the counter, this time wearing a burgundy sweaters, jeans and platform converse.

Dan seems to be making his drink while Tyler makes easy small talk. Connor starts listening only after he hears Tyler asking,

“So where’s your girlfriend?”

The man – Connor really needs a name for him soon –runs a hand through his curls and smiles sheepishly.

“Actually, I don’t swing that way.”

Tyler’s eyes twinkle. “Hey, Con, I found another one!”

Connor shakes his head, grinning widely, and then goes back to editing. He only looks up for a second when the door opens and the stranger leaves a minute later.

 --

@troyesivan: that feeling when you’re crushing on someone you don’t know and they don’t even look at you when you walk by…

 

@ConnorFranta: sometimes i think i have a chance then i chicken out and fuck up my chances

 

@thatgaydude: what tHE FUCK I SWEAR TO GOD THEY’RE TALKING ABOUT EACH OTHER WHO ELSE WOUld it be

@swaggymary: wait troye has a crush connor has a crush and then all the tweet what does it mean do they know each other i’m confused

 --

Connor feels like dying. It’s eleven in the morning and he’s at the coffee shop, and that’s not the problem. The thing is, he slept about twelve hours the past five days and he’s never been more tired but he can’t sleep because insomnia keeps him awake, and he feels like a zombie right now, downing coffee after coffee to make it halfway through the day without messing up something terribly.

He’s alone in the shop, the Tuesday morning going even slower than usual, the last guest left half an hour ago.

So he is nursing his fourth cup of some random drink with caffeine while leaning at the counter when a rush of air announces a visitor. He turns around, a forced smile already set on his face, when he realises who it is.

His smile gets a bit wider when he realises it’s the stranger who hasn’t been here for almost two weeks (or at least not on his shifts, and he didn’t want to ask Dan or Tyler about him), and by how the other’s mouth turning upwards, he is rather happy to see Connor here, too.

They stare at each other for a moment before Connor clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair.

“So, what can I do for you?”

His voice feels rough, raw, and he wonders if you can hear the tiredness in it, but nothing happens except that maybe the man’s cheeks are slightly redder than before. Why, Connor doesn’t know.

“Umm… a hot chocolate with whipped cream?”

Connor types in the order, accepts the coins, and starts making the drink. While he waits for the mug to be filled with hot milk he rubs his eyes and groans quietly. The stranger speaks up.

“What the heck did you do to get so tired?”

Connor looks up, studies him for a second, then pulls a face. “Insomnia is a bitch.”

The other scrunches up his nose in the most adorable way Connor has ever seen. “Poor you…”

With a mountain of whipped cream he finishes off the drink and hands it over. “It’s okay, just kinda shit at the moment, it’ll pass soon.”

“Well, I hope you get better anyway.” With a smile the stranger moves over to one of the tables at the window and takes out a MacBook and after a short while is typing away on it.

Connor is left to sip his – now almost cold – coffee and be sad over the fact that the one time he could really need Tyler’s entertainment the older is not here.

After about half an hour Troye shuts his laptop with a satisfied sound, then stands up and moves over to look at the books in the shelf at the wall. It was Tyler’s idea to have something to occupy the customers, so now it’s stacked with some of the favourites of everyone working at the shop.

Troye looks at the book backs and Connor moves back to the stupid game on his phone.

 

The coffee shop falls back to silence after a while, the only noise coming from the stranger turning pages in the book he picked and the stereo playing some playlist that Dan made once.

Connor is scrolling through tumblr when suddenly the other man starts snickering quietly. Connor frowns at him, wondering what’s so funny, but he just keeps on giggling for half a minute before he catches his breath.

“Is that your playlist?”

Connor shakes his head, confused. “Why?”

“Well…” he stops, bites his lower lip, then continues, “The song that’s playing? That’s from my lasr EP.”

Connor’s glance moves from the boy to the boxes the music is coming from and back, and then grins when he spots something on the table.

“That book you’re reading, that’s mine.”

The man – he still doesn’t know his name – picks up the book, shuffles to the last page and looks at the author photo, then at Connor, grinning widely.

“I’m Troye.”

“Connor.”

\-- 

It’s late at night when a handful of tweets pop up.

 

@ConnorFranta: when you look like that i’ve never ever wanted to be so bad…

 

@troyesivan: you’re driving me wild, wild, wild

 

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan indirecting me with your own music wtf you’re so self obsessed luckily you’re hot

 

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta shut up you’ve literally got a copy of your own book at your work call someone self obsessed (btw you're not so bad either)

 

@ConnorFranta: @troyesivan aww babe now put your phone away & come back to bed I want cuddles

 

@troyesivan: @ConnorFranta on my way


End file.
